shikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gekka Reijin
thumb|220pxDer Song Gekka Reijin (月下麗人) ist das 2 Opening für das Ende. Dieses Lied wurde von Massacre Angel (殺戮天使) gesungen. Orginial / Romaji Songtext Yami ni magirete iki wo korosu Yami wo matotte futto hohoemu Ki no sei sa omae nado dare mo shiru hazu nai Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteiru Kage wo oikake omae wa yuku Tsukarehatetara sotto shinu dake Hone ni nari hai ni nari yagate sakihokoru Hana ichirin uta ni shite Aa owari no nai yoru samayou Aa anata no yume tada yume mite Aa owari no nai yoru samayou Aa anata no yume tada yume mite Ki no sei sa nukumori kono te ni yomigaeru Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteiru Hone ni nari hai ni nari yagate sakihokoru Hana ichirin uta ni shite Aa anata no yume Aa sakebu sakebu Aa owari no nai yoru samayou Aa anata no yume tada yume mite Aa owari no nai yoru samayou Aa anata no yume tada yume mite Aa.. Englischer Songtext I lose my way in the dark You take my breath away You dress up in the dark And then you suddenly smile Is it all in my head That there’s no way that anyone could know who you are And only the moon Watching Chasing after a shade You vanish away When you run all the way down Then softly, you’ll die You’ll turn into bones You’ll turn into ash and then you’ll come into bloom One flower of you I make into a song Ah, a night never ending, and I am just wandering through Ah, always I’m dreaming, dreaming a dream of you Ah, a night never ending, and I am just wandering through Ah, always I’m dreaming, dreaming a dream of you Is it all in my head That all the warmth is slowly coming back to my arms And only the moon Watching You’ll turn into bones You’ll turn into ash and then you’ll come into bloom One flower of you I make into a song Ah, Dreaming of you Ah, Screaming Ah, a night never ending, and I am just wandering through Ah, always I’m dreaming, dreaming a dream of you Ah, a night never ending, and I am just wandering through Ah, always I’m dreaming, dreaming a dream of you Ah… Deutscher Songtext Schönheit im Mondlicht Im Schutz der Finsternis, den Atem anhaltend Umhüllt von Finsternis, mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. Nicht mehr als eine Einbildung, als ob jemand dich kennen könnte Der Mond starrt unverwandt hernieder. Einem Schatten nachfolgend; fort gehst du Nach der vollkommenden Erschöpfung bleibt nur der Tod Zu Knochen, zu Asche werdend und binnen kurzer Zeit wieder in voller Blüte Eine einzige Blüte zu einem Lied machend Ah, in einer endlosen Nacht umherirrend Ah, nur einen Traum von dir träumend Ah, in einer endlosen Nacht umherirrend Ah, nur einen Traum von dir träumend Nicht mehr als eine Einbildung, dass die Wärme dieser Hand wiederkehrt Der Mond starrt unverwandt hernieder. Zu Knochen, zu Asche werdend und binnen kurzer Zeit wieder in voller Blüte Eine einzige Blüte zu einem Lied machend Ah, in einer endlosen Nacht umherirrend Ah, nur einen Traum von dir träumend Ah, in einer endlosen Nacht umherirrend Ah, nur einen Traum von dir träumend Ah... Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song